Nakama to Family
by Destftwanabe
Summary: The journey to capture the One Piece is a long and hard one but that mere fact won't stop Akio from achieving his goal. Join him in the vast blue as he gathers up trustworthy crew members and faces devilish enimies. They all have their own goals but those are now intertwined with Akio's. Will this logia type be able to conjour the New World? Or die trying?
1. Sneak Prieview to… Nakama to Family

Akio grunted into his glass cup filled with sake as he tried his best not to listen to the foolish chatter of a so called 'pirate' and how many people he's killed. Seriously, if Akio's counted all the people he's killed in his day like shorty back their he'd need a pen and paper. A long long piece of paper.

But unlike other pirates Akio doesn't kill for fun or to die down his boredom. He only kills the useless pirates that only become the people of the sea for the enjoyment of ruining people's lives.

"Oi, Blondie," Akio's right eye twitched in annoyance. Looking up from his drink he is greeted to the sight of a bartender. The old man looked well past his years and limits. Dark bags lurked under his hallow gray eyes while his hair was as gray as can be. "Yeah Ossan?" He replied blankly. The old man smirked at the name, but soon that smirk faded into a small frown. Leaning down on the counter he whispered into the teens ear. "I don't think you should be in here at the moment," he suggested. Akio could have scoffed. He could have, but didn't out of respect.

He gave the ancient bartender a confused look. The hallow eyes shifted its line of vision over to the table all the way in the corner. The naïve beginner pirate from before was throwing his gun up and down in the air like it was some kind of toy. Akio sighed. "Ossan, if your worried about these 'pirates,'" at the mention of the word the man-or should I say boy-looked at them. Along with his little followers. "I can assure you that I'll be more than fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shorty walked over and sat in the stool next to Akio. Said teen rolled his eyes. He always finds a way to attract trouble. It was like a curse. Maybe that makes up for the fact that he can swim…

"It means little boy," Akio spat. Really, first a weird hooded figure has been following him nonstop, and now his quiet evening is soiled from this stupid kid. "That you are harmless." Shorty growled. Was he trying to look intimidating? Because he was failing miserably. "You saying you could take me on Blondie?" Akio held the glass cup in his hands a little tighter. This kid was really starting to get on his nerves.

Shorty noticed how the older teens look hardened at the nickname Blondie and decided to add fuel to the fire. "Are you a natural blonde? Or did you just dye it that color? It suits you, _Blondie_."

Akio mentally smiled at the boys attempts to actually make him mad. Akio was more of a guy that usually never showed any signs of anger. It just wasn't in his nature to actually be mad at someone or something. He could get pissed of but he usually calmed down as quick as it came.

"Ossan," the old mans head snapped back to Akio. "Thanks for the drink." And with that, Akio stood up, dropped some beli down on the counter as a tip, and left. Leaving behind a shocked bartender, awed customers, and a visibly infuriated short wannabe pirate.

Akio stepped outside and was greeted by a cold gust of wind. He didn't shiver, only buttoned up his long black coat that ended at his knees. "Hey Blondie!" _Why can't it just go away?_

Akio didn't even acknowledge the boy and started walking. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds started to form overhead. It'll rain soon. "Great." He muttered under his breath.

"Oi," a ruff hand yanked his shoulder back. Akio sighed. Shorty looked at him in disgust. From behind the small kid more 'crew members' he presumed started to come from behind. "Nobody gets ta disrespect the Buber and live to tell the tale." For one, Akio thought. He wouldn't even waste his breath on the stupid 'tale' and for two, Akio's positive hell forget this kid in the morning. "Oh really." Akio said in his monotone. This seemed to make Buber even more mad.

"Shoot'im boys!" She shouted. Before Akio could blink his ears echoed from the sound of gunfire coming towards him. Once they hit their target the shooting stopped and the crew stared in pure horror at what was left behind.

Akio did another sigh. "Well this was a waste of time," he spoke while taking off his jacket. Holes littered the poor black fabric that was once nice and whole. "And a jacket."

Buber pointed a shaky finger at Akio. "I-It went through you!" He shouted. The blond resisted the urge to grin. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Akio once again turned around and started to walk down the sidewalk. Only this time without a warm jacket to protect him from his worst enemy. Cold temperature.

* * *

**_I know its short but I have a bad habit of always having the first two if three chapters short. I really hope you guys will like this story. Later on it gets very interesting. Also, you can help me by reviewing or pm me OC's for other characters. Just names and personalities. You can even add a backstory if you like. Just tell me how i do! :)_**


	2. Episode 1 The Dog and a Person to Use

**Hello my soon to be children! Sorry again for the short chapter... Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! 'Sophia likes sweets' thank you for reviewing first! Also 'mranime23,' I'll be sure to use your character in my never ending sires. And to everyone that fallowed and favorited, thank you!**

**Anyway, here's "episode 1," (the one before this was a proluge thingy :))**

Akio did an heavy sigh as he gazed up at the bright silver, stars over head. He hated the town he resided in at the moment. It was too cold for his liking. He was, how some would say, brought up, in warm weather and wasn't used to the cold. And his Devil Fruit power didn't help that fact either. He can give the term 'Freezing to Death,' an entire new meaning.

Ignoring the chills making way up his spine he stared down below at the black water. A small smirk formed on his lips at the idea of a new battle move. "Hmpf, now all I need is a reason to use it." He spoke aloud to himself. Looking away from the water he stared up at the sky again. He had to hurry back to his ship. That dumb dog is probably pissing all over the deck. Akio grimaced at the thought as he stood up and started for the harbor.

Stupid mutt.

Meanwhile …

A small ship basked under the starry sky by Drakes Harbor. A cool breeze reached onto the deserted deck and pushed open a slightly open door. Inside the captains courters were two identical teenage figures. One was keeping watch by the door with a serious face while the other kneeled down and tried to open a safe. A bright smile formed on the youngest face as the sound of the familiar click reached his ears. Carefully opening the small door his eyes widened at the contents. A small letter sent from an organization with the symbol 'SS,' a pouch filled entirely of blank pieces of paper, and a map.

What an odd find. Usually the young teen and his twin would open a safe to the sight of jewels and berry. Not paper and notes. The boy gave a weak frown, closed his eyes, and turned his head to blindly face his brother and give the bad news. Great, now how were they supposed to eat tonight? He and his brother are used to not eating every single day but still. Two weeks is enough to make anyone disappointed...

"Onii-san, we have a horrible find. I told you we should have just gone to that Buber guys ship..." Once receiving no answer the teen sighed to himself. He could picture the disappointed and grief infested look on his older bro. "We can't help the fact that these guys are probably newbies," he continued still with his eyes closed, not wanting to receive a glare at his earlier comment. After a few more minutes he decided that the silent treatment was getting him a little worried. His brother is the only one he has and to not talk to him is like being alone.

He hates being alone.

"Rin?" He called softly while opening his eyes and glancing around the room. It was as empty as a blank piece of paper. The black haired teen rolled his emerald eyes and looked back towards the safe. How long had he been talking to himself?

He reached into the safe and took out the rolled up old and tattered map.

Had Rin ditched him again and went off to explore the ship? Or had he just felt the need to keep watch from on the deck? Whatever the case, Asa, was now on his own until the protection from the action-addict returned. He could handle himself, and if need be run away at a lighting fast speed, but he still felt safer with Rin around.

"Onii-san," he grumbled in annoyance while opening up the map and reading the geography. He surpassed the urge to shriek in utter happiness once realizing this was the map to the Grand Line. People would pay a lot of paper for this.

Shoving it in his pocket Asa continued to snoop around the safe. Nothing better to do anyway. There was no way in hell he'd get off this ship with out Rin and he's positive that his twin would do the same for him.

Opening up the letter with the fancy 'SS' symbol on it, Asa read the words inside his head over and over again. The words made no sense whatsoever! What did all of this mean? Might as well just keep it, give it to an archeologist and watch in amusement as they have a field day. Besides the fact that he had no clue what the paper read Asa decided to keep it and see if it would be of some value. Who knows, maybe this paper could solve a world problem.

Just as he was about to reach for the blank piles of paper Asa heard footsteps reaching to the door. And by the sound and way the beat worked, he knew it was not Rin. He was overfilled with fear but quickly got over it. If anything, he could handle a bunch of newbs no problem. Now if it wasn't for the fact that he was against violence …

"Oi Captain, did you hear about the fight at the bar earlier? I heard the Buber pirates shit their pants over this common boy." A awkwardly loud and raspy voice asked aloud. Asa could hear a chuckle doing from what seemed to be the captain. Thinking fast, he dove under the captains desk and prayed to whatever God that was out there that he did not sit down as the couple entered the room. Asa sucked in his breath and mentally slapped himself. He forgot to close the safe! How dumb could he be? Now their bound to notice that someone was here!

Then door opened and not a moment later did the captain scream in horror.

"What is the meaning of this? Had someone dared come and steal from—" the deep voice that spoke stopped them self. With his good hearing, Asa heard the others heart speed up and how he breathing came out in gasps. "The letter!" The captain screamed so loud that Asa had to smack a hand over his mouth to prevent from screaming along with him. All that escaped was a muffled gasp, but that was all it took for him to be found out.

Shuffling of feet filled the room and within seconds the chair by the desk was thrown across the room and a dirty hand was reaching for Asa. The fourteen year old dodged the hand and jet from under the desk. The door was still wide open and he's positive that he could make it. Just as he was about to exit the pirate infested room he smashed into something hard and big.

Backing up he looked up to see a very tall bloody and very bald pirate with a golden toothy grin with a hand behind his back. Asa took a big gulp while glancing behind himself. What a predicament he was in.

"Oi Cap'n, Lookie what I got," Asa's eyes widened as the pirate moved his hidden hand and showed a shackled and gagged Rin. Rin's eyes mirrors his brothers and he cursed into the gag loudly. He knew he should've warned his brother before going off and trying to handle things himself. Normally he could beat the shit out of anyone he comes by, then again, how was he supposed to know that the other guys would drop sea stone shackles on him from behind? He growled at his underestimated thoughts. He should go all out to anyone.

"So this little brat wasn't the only one who stole from the Pearl Pirates.

Asa and Rin's jaws dropped in horror and shock. This guy is the captain of the infamous Pearl Pirates?!

They are so dead.

"So what do we do with them Captain?" The one from before asked while turning to his boss. The captain grinned while walking past Asa to Rin. "This one has a Devil Fruit power right? We could throw him in the ocean after I'm through with his other half." Asa's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He wouldn't be able to save his brother either. He needed to think fast.

"Your worried about your letter right?" Asa couldn't believe he was going to attempt to bargain with these 'Gods.'

"Huh? So you have my letter? What about my map? Give it to me you little shit!" Asa flinched at the harsh words and glanced at his brother. The two shared a silent thought before Asa outstretched his arms and took a deep breath. "If you continue to harm my brother I would have to resort to violence. The two pirates laughed while the captain frowned. Unlike his foolish underlings, he doesn't underestimate the power of this ERA and the rookies. Earlier he found a rookie with a 40,000,000

berry bounty. That exceeded his own.

Asa smirked as fur grew from his once pale hairless arms. Black spots also spotted on his orange fur and black floppy ears appeared on top of his head. A long tail the size of his body popped out from the bottom of his shirt and his nails only grew a couple of centimeters and were not that sharpened. The pirates stared in awe.

Asa was scared. He knew his brother understands him fully, and Asa knows that Rin knows he's coming back but still.

He still feels like a coward…

Ignoring his thoughts he continued to smile at the shocked faces. " I'm not in the mood to handle beings as yourself," he turned to his twin and as he did his smile faltered. "I'll return with your letter after I get some rest."

Rin surpassed the urge to chuckle. His brothers probably going to make some friends with a strong bad guy then eventually leave the guy hanging high and dry. While that poor soul handles all of the muscle, Asa would free Rin and ditch the evil pushover stranger. Rin knows that his brother hates doing that to people, explains why they usually don't get caught, but who would be strong enough to face the Pearls? Rin doubt's that Asa would be able to find help this time. Who would help a teenager over something as strong as pirates? Rin only hopes that his brother doesn't return.

But he know for a fact that his brother would never abandon anyone he sees as nakama or good hearted. He's not that low.

Asa got down into position and rested one knee onto the floor. He wasn't that fast in his Hybrid form but there wasn't enough ground for him to go all out. "Which one did you eat?" That captain asked neutrally, as if seeing a devil fruit user was everyday. Asa laughed while never taking his eyes off of the two figures in the doorway. The bald guy stiffened at the look. "I ate the Chītā Chītā fruit, it gives me the ability of a cheetah," The captain smiled at Asa as an idea popped into his mind. "It also gives me the ability to get away from you!" Asa ran away from the two pirates behind him and went straight through the bald guys legs. "Rin! I'll return soon! I promise you that!"

Rin rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of Asa's feet hitting solid ground.

He knew it couldn't be helped.

Meanwhile …

Akio growled as he chastised his dog. Most people would say, "Accidents happen," or "He can't understand you," or something like that. But Akio knows for a fact that his Pitt Bull can understand every word he spits out including what's wrong and what's right.

"I can understand you taking a leak on my deck but you have no right to bite part of the mast off!" Sure enough if anyone looked at the mast there was a big bite out of it. The white and brown spotted dog gave him the most heart breaking look in the whole world. Akio crossed his arms and looked away. "Not this again. I'm not going to fall for—"

*whimper*

The devil fruit user took a deep breath and then knelt down onto the wooden deck. The dog instantly pounced on Akio and licked the older teen in the face. "Lucky I love you, Lue." After a few more laughs the dog suddenly stood up and seemed to have sniffed the air. Akio's eyes widened in horror because he already knew what was coming. Before he could do anything however, Lue was already up and running down the deck. "Lue! Don't—"

As quick as a blink of an eye, the dog jumped off the deck of the ship and started running down the street. Akio could only groan in frustration and run after the dog. "That poor cat! Lue, leave it alone!"

Back with Asa…

Asa, still in hybrid form, ran down the deserted streets in search for an asshole that seemed strong. He wouldn't allow his brother to stay in the Pears presence for long. He could only imagine what he's being put through right now. Asa's eyes narrowed as he sped up his speed in search for someone, anyone, willing to help. "Rin," he spoke softly under his breath. His lungs pumped faster and beads of sweat soaked his fur. This wasn't good, he need to concentrate on running and not about negative things.

After running for what seemed like hours he slowed down. His legs hurt from his speed and his tail, that wagged around with each stride, was scraped against the objects that civilians left on the concrete floor. His sensitive ears picked up a sound as he took a minute break. His tongue hung out from his mouth as he looked behind him.

"A dog?" The oddly fast running dog had drool falling from its mouth.

Realization hit Asa,

Hard.

"A dog!"

**Tell me what you think! It makes me super happy when you review or follow. Also, please give me bad guy characters. I still need a few...**

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter/epi!**

**I love you**

**_0**

**and can anyone guess Akio'a Devil Fruit power? If you guess correctly you can choose a weekday for me to update regularly. Like Mon, Tues, Wed, ect.**

**I wonder if you can guess it. That would be some baddas observation skills…**


End file.
